It was all an act after all
by ChuGaEun
Summary: You love him. He loves you. It was true love and you were both meant to be, What if you learned that your true love turned to be a deception? Worst, he lost his memories, will he remember his promise? What will you do?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own KWMS or any of its characters or the venue of the scenes. the imagination is own by yours truly however any similarity to any real life stories are purely coincidental.

So dont SUE me!

well, i'm still young to be in jail , yah know. =

Here goes nothing, -| (*)

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a wonderful night. Yes, it was supposed to.<p>

She could help but feel that everything around her was splendid. It was only early in the evening when she roamed the busy streets of Hokaido with only one destination in mind.

_At Seika High roof top. _Now that she thought about the place, it dawned to her that she had never been to that 'special' place for a long time until now. Well, how could she? Yes, she frequented in that certain spot of the school before but she had been preoccupied these past few days with a bundle of paper works and her part-time jobs and she probably would shock the teachers and students if they saw her barging on the place now that she already graduated from that school and was already in college, right?

The night itself was warm, or maybe she was feeling warm. The dark sky, was already ostentatiously decorated with thousands, perhaps millions of glittering stars and the moon itself was magnificent which had presented a crescent shape and outshone all the little stars that there was. The street which was crowded with different passing cars at each moment was illuminated by the lights that they produced. The people that stirred within the vicinity went and left, stayed or continued, each of them was busy on their own, trapped in their own world and never dared or lingered to appreciate the sight that was before them. Well, they never cared as long as they went on their own way then it was enough. Yet, despite all of these, she was happy and excited. Happy because after all the tough times and misfortunes she had to go through and had successfully survived these past few days, she was finally about to see him, touch him and feel him, hear his soothing voice and just be with him. And because of all of those, she was at the same time excited. Not that she would openly admit that to him because it was just too embarrassing for her and she was certain that he would tease her about it endlessly but, she _really did_ missed him.

His teasing smile;

His pleasing voice

His soft golden locks

His unfathomable emerald eyes

She just missed everything about _him_. She just longed for that certain stupid perverted outer-space alien. It may sound too harsh, but it was her only way of expressing her feelings towards him, of how she loves him.

More than that, she was happy to finally share the sacred news that she astounded uncovered just two weeks ago and delivers it firstly to him.

She reached her destination and she hastily climbed the staircase that led to their meeting place.

The rooftop.

The reached for the door knob, twisted it and slowly opened the wooden door.

And there he was

The man who haunted her dreams these past few days,

The man who had begrudgingly made her fall for him,

The man who had accidentally discovered her secret job,

The man who stole her first kiss

The man who fixed her shattered trust

The man whom she had given up herself with

The very first man except her father, which she loved and entrusted all her heart with

He was standing there; his masculine back facing her and his face was all hidden from her. But as soon as he heard someone enter his haven, he turned and faced the intruder that he was waiting for.

"_Misaki-chan_" he whispered in a low voice, nevertheless, she somehow had heard the seriousness on it.

"_Usui_" she replied. He shook his head and smiled.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself that you should call me by my first name 'Takumi' not by my family name?" He faced her and at the same time, his smile instantly turned into a teasing one.

"Or do I still need to make you remember how to say my name, Misa-chan?" The seriousness that she heard from him awhile ago was gone and all that there was his perverted teasing.

"Stop saying rubbish words, you pervert!" she spit between her embarrassment and rage. She stopped herself from saying anymore loud remarks as soon as she remembered that she has something important to announce to him

"I have something to tell you-" they both said in unison.

Startled, Misaki nodded her head ones towards him indicating for him to proceed of what he was about to say.

He walked two steps toward her for them to face each other more closely. Misaki noted that there was something by the way he looked at her. His eyes were now cold. She didn't like it one bit.

"Misaki I-"he sighed. He seemed to be at loss of words for a second then he at last proceeded with his intentionally half-bowed to avoid her gaze. "I am sorry."

She was quite doubtful on what he was implying by his 'sorry'. But she was certain she didn't get it all.

Questioningly, she asked "What are you trying to say sorry for?". She did not really comprehended by what he meant but she has a nagging feeling that something was troubling him. That something was terribly wrong

"It is all an act" on cue, he looked at her, eye-to-eye. And it was the last thing she wanted to see from him. The look in his eyes was piercingly cold, with no emotions whatsoever. Gone was the teasing yet warm spark on his eyes that she had managed to witness at almost every day that they spent time together. She could not read them at all. If he was acting, she could not see through. Yet, it was what he said: '_It was all an act'._

It took several moments for her to grasp his meaning with his words and it dawned to her that she had just misinterpreted him again, that he was playing with her again. It must be one of his perverted ways to tease her? Perhaps, he really did not mean it at all? Or she was just imagining things due to her condition right?

However, the aloof emotion etched solidly on his smooth face was sadly, implicating otherwise.

And to his utmost surprise, she managed to stifle a laugh. She was laughing for pity's sake! On his part, it seemed she was laughing at him because he thought she would fall for his lie. Had his acting given away that he really did not mean it or does this woman really knows how much she is to him? Or maybe both.

On her part, she was laughing at herself. How foolish had she been to believe that his entire attitude towards her were true and pure? How stupid could she get to return those 'feelings' he told her that he harbor for her? Yes, she maybe laughing but inside, she was bewildered and crushing as questions, anger and hurt came mixing across her mind and heart. Her world was turning upside down by just one sentence which was created by one single man.

"So it was an act all along?". She knew what his answer would be, but she just needed to clarify even if would just add to the pain she was bearing. She just somehow needs to make it clear.

Then just as loathing " Yes. It was. Look, Misaki-"he contemplated on what to call her "Ayuzawa, I am sorry, deeply sorry for the pain that you are suffering because of what I had confessed. I admit that intrigued with your personality and had mistakenly wooed you but it was a misunderstanding. I never intended to go this far, I thought that I love you however, as soon I realized that I did not, well you know-" He paused for awhile eying the woman she was talking to if she still could still tolerate for some more ugly revelations about our 'misunderstood' relationship,"you already had fallen for me and it was too late, it all became a responsibility for me to show you that I love you because I know that I would hurt you if you would know about my feelings. But Misaki, please know that I truly care for you." And he hugged her.

He expected from her to shout at him but she never did, otherwise, she just maintained her calm and kept her cool. But he knows that façade well enough. He knew that she was struggling inside. Not that he could do anything about it. He had to do this. And that was that.

He ended his speech, long enough for her to fix myself and decide not to show any hint of emotion that she was currently experiencing. She seemed to be lost in his hug, she did not know what it was for but she felt the emotions locked with it; Longing and Apology. Heck, what was that for? However, before she had to be locked up on the embrace forever, she reminded herself as she shoved him forcefully causing them to lose contact.

"Care for me? Is that another of your stupid lies? You are an idiot for believing that!" She asked, tone cold.

"it is true whether you believe me or not-" he asked something out of a sudden that had mounted up my reasons to fully hate him " We could be just friends, you know."

And that was it

She punched him straight onto the face. The blow had caused him to stagger backwards but that wasn't the effect she wanted to throw at him. She wanted for him to fall his face flat on the cold floor, wanted him to beat him up into powder, and wanted to hurt him as much as he had made her to be. But she knew, it was useless, no physical pain could replace the crushing emotion she held inside, well she just knew.

"Thanks for your friendship, but I do not need it, Offer it to anyone who would voluntarily ask for it. I'm sure there are many. But not me." That was what she said before she turned her heels and started to walk away from him, head held high. But unbeknownst to him, tears where already starting to fill her eyes and she would never again let him see her vulnerable.

She grabbed the doorknob but before she twisted it fully, she halted as she realized something

"I hate to say this but I have to, I apprehended that I do not loathe you for what you did._" Pathetic aren't I? _ She thought.

"Nonetheless, since I said that it was all part of my mini theater, so I abide you forget me same as I would erase you in my memory as if you never had existed. " was his cool reply.

For Christ's sake, He was mandating her after she confessed that she doesn't hate him for what he did! The nerve! Didn't he know how much it caused her to utter those words? She was the one who does not say her feelings that much. She was the one being assaulted here (well, emotionally). How the hell could he act like it was the other way around? Then, if that's what he wants, let him be. _No, Misa. Do not cry. Do not let him see how weak you've become because of him. Never let him mock you again. You will bear your problem without him_

"Sure, no big deal. " _Keep your calm, you stupid girl. Tell him what it was you wanted to say and get this pathetic scene over with._

"Before I forgot, I'm pregnant with your child" She turned her direction towards him and saw the shock written upon his face. She waited for him to say something but he did not so she continued,

"Don't worry though; I do not hold you for anything. I do not hold you responsible for MY child. If you suddenly had sprouted a conscience and decide to marry me, am telling you that I would not even think twice before declining" .

Before she shatters into a million pieces in front of the man, she stormed off away from the rooftop, away from the school and away from him, heavy tears threatening to fall down from her teary eyes.

* * *

><p>Moments after the woman left the man, manly sobs were heard which came from the man.<p>

He felt regretting his decision but it was all that he had to do. _Break up with her._

_Usui Takumi, what did you do? _He asked himself as he sobbed for the first time in his entire life

_You just did the greatest mistake of your life._

_ Yes, that was true. _He was angry to himself for devastating her. But that was all he could do for now.

_But still, you should protect her with all you've got but until then, keep your promise, _

"I'll give up anything but not Ayuzawa"

_I am truly sorry Ayuzawa. She may have heard me say that I never loved her at all but to me, she was all that I ever had. _

_Hate me for now. Curse, despise and blame or even forget me if you would or if you could._

_But believe me, I'll make you fall for me again. Make you love me again._

_What's the use of being an alien?  
><em>

_It was all an act after all. _

* * *

><p><em>AN**: So how was it?**_

_**All I ask from every reader is a single review. but well, if you would not drop any. well atleast you read it. right?^_^**_

__**_If i get encouraged enough(through reviews) then maybe I could make another chapter for this. who knows? maybe or maybe not. _**

****_**Gotta go now, yes. It/s already 10:32 p.m. here. and it's late. I still have not studied for my quiz tomorrow,(that's a secret,pls don't tell my mom,okay?)**_

_**i don't know how i made this, well, I was really kinda tired today because we had P.E. . my least fav. subject^^**_

_**P.S. **_

_**This one's raw you know. **_

_**Unbeta'd  
><strong>_


	2. Illusion, tears and heartache

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**(korean for thank you!) for all of you **SUPPORT!**

specially for those who had wasted their time and reviewed :

Rhonarina Dreamy Tears Ayachikari-sama sunayna4sho

Yorokajiro kamsahamnida!

and those who had added this story to favorites and alerts . I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

also, those who had added me to their favorites and alerts, You don't know how grateful you have made me felt.

so here's the chapter two.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"<em>Sure, no big deal. " <em>

"_Before I forgot, I'm pregnant with your child" _

_She turned her direction towards him and saw the shock written upon his face. She waited for him to say something but he did not so she continued,_

"_Don't worry though; I do not hold you for anything. I do not hold you responsible for MY child. If you suddenly had sprouted a conscience and decide to marry me, am telling you that I would not even think twice before declining" . _

Now that illusion just kept playing on her mind.

She should have been brave enough to tell him. That should have been how their pitiful scene would have ended. Those were the exact words that kept ringing on her mind.

But she did not have the enough courage to do so. She was broken, beyond words.

It was now or never.

_No, this bastard does not have any single right to be aware that I am conceiving his child. He doesn't deserve to be. _

It was now or never, before she shatters into a million pieces in front of the man, she stormed off away from the rooftop, away from the school and away from him, heavy tears threatening to fall down from her teary eyes.

She had never been wrong how wonderful the night was. Though, it holds no significance to her now, not now or ever. Instead, this wonderful night had marked the signal of never ending pain and sorrow, of indecipherable regret.

A question repeatedly prompted on her distressed mind

How could she have fallen for his façade, for his trap?

How?

Oh, it was because she had been imprudent. How dare she believe that he was an exception? How could she have selfishly thought that he was unlike his despicable father? That, unlike her father, he would never cause her pain? It all was coming back to her now. It was because he was always there to help her when she was in great of need. It was because he voluntarily held out his arms to catch her when she no longer had the strength to carry on. It was because he of all people had penetrated through her self-built walls around her heart to guard herself from anyone who tried to steal it. The series of 'because' would continue. He was the 'one' who had leisurely captured her heart and before she knew it, he had her, completely unaware of his true and ugly intentions.

_It is all an act._

Before she knew it, her feet had led her to a playground. No, it wasn't just a simple playground it was that certain memorable playground that held so many memories of him and her. Why did she go up here?

In one striking second, memories came rushing to her. It all was too much for her to bear. It was all too painful to even reminisce at. All too heartrending that it all of those moments were merely act, all part of his great ploy to feed his own vile self-satisfaction.

_A tear,_

_Proceeded by another, then another. _

_It _was not long before she broke into noiseless sob to pour all that was in her, her frustrations, the slur of heartbreak, the sinking realization of self-pity and everything that she felt. It was just all too heavy to bear. Who cared if she cried her heart out tonight? What's in it if for once, she let herself be vulnerable? _Just one freaking night, then I'll be fine, _she grimly thought.

If only it could be that simple. If only tears were enough to make her pains fade as if it never had infected her heart upon. If only she could weep all her sorrows, she would gladly do so.

She now realized that this pain that she was writhing was much greater than the ones she encountered after she was left by her father. That heartache that her father had imprinted upon her impaired her trust which wielded hatred. Hatred that had been mercilessly shown to any male that had unfortunately stumbled on her, it made her strong. It had given her the will to continue her life for the two persons that were also left behind; her mother and her sister.

Yet, this newly found pain had not just imprinted on her but also had created a hole in her heart. It only did not shatter her trust but also the whole being that she had kept and protected throughout the years. It was like half of her had been broken and she knew that even time would not have the supremacy to console her aching heart, because the only thing that could heal the venom inflicted on her was the sole one who had injected it on her. _Him and only him_. That would be impossible, because he had said it simply and clearly, period.

Amidst her heartache, there was one fragile thought that had invoked on her which caused her to blink and wipe away the tears that had dampened not only her face but also her clothing as well.

_My unborn child._

_My baby._

_What should I do? Go for abortion?_

_Yes that could be it. She should end this little life that was living in her.  
><em>

_No! _Just the thought of it made her cringed and cursed herself for even thinking of that

No , she realized her baby was precious to her and abortion was not one of her options.

And by that little thought, she placed her hand on her stomach and laid it there. Even though she was only 2 months pregnant, she felt it. She felt the presence of her unborn child as he/she resided on her mother's tummy. Unconsciously, she rubbed that part of her and closed her eyes. She pictured the face of her child, _fragile, blonde and green-eyed, wait-_ she was picturing her child to be looking exactly like him! No!

Well, for her, whoever may her child got his/his looks, it doesn't matter, it will not. She will fix her tattered heart, her life and give this unborn baby the life that he deserves. And by the time he would be born into this world, she would be able to nourish him with all her love, shower her with gentleness and care. She would not display any hint of her being undone.

Right there, it had been decided

She would patch her ruined life; mend her broken heart, for her child.

She could not simply allocate for her unborn child an unhealthy, frayed weak-willed mother, could she?

She would be stronger and do her best for the sake and future of her child

She would do her best to restore what had been broken, replace what had been lost and prosper what had been left.

She would bury all these ill feelings and hid it there, to bottom of her heart.

She would be earnestly happy for her child.

Yes, she would do all that but for now, she had what she wanted to do,

_I will weep until my heart's contentment has been met, if not, I will shed more tears and when the sun breaks upon the horizon, I shall stand up again. I know by that time I would still be wounded, but I would be fine. I would accept this fate that I had naively chosen. Right here and right now, I shall set myself free from all the pains and aches. I hope so._

Unable to contain herself more, she sobbed.

For hours she cried,

And cried

But she still wasn't done yet.

And when they were no more tears to shed,

She lay on her back on the ground beneath her; a voice had dredged up on her.

_It is all an act. _

That was what she last heard before she fell into the deep slumbers of tranquil and serenity.

* * *

><p>well, how was it?<p>

if you are wondering why there was no Usui in here, well

it was because I wanted to show all the emotions misaki felt after her break up with takumi.

and if you feel that it was over board.

hmm, hit me! *laughs* joke, if you hit me and i accidentally hit my head,

there would be no one to continue this, and you would not meet misaki's child

and you would not get to read whether this fic would be a happy one or not.*tongue out*

so much for making you feel guilty.

DROP SOME REVIEW! haha

CHuGaEun


	3. New Life

- Continuation –

Light

Sunlight broke into the skies and shun all the clouds that threatened to ravel unclear the horizon. The sound of lively chirping noises as if in hurry was the background music of such a scene. All was warm and lively and bright. It was a sunny morning and any sign of threatening rain was nowhere to be seen.

A lady, probably in her late teenage was sprawled unconsciously on the ground with her front body facing the sky.

_Why is it so bright? I can't remember opening my window last night._

The lady stirred, placing her for arm lightly on her face to use as a shield against the raging sunlight. She twitched her body to the side aiming to ease the radiance that illuminated her. For a few moments, she stilled, and then slowly opened her eyes. It was then that she noticed her surroundings and that she was not on her own bed, instead, she was …

_Sleeping on the playground, for god's sake!_

Then, without some foremost warning, the sorrowful memories of last night came flushing through her mind in a frenzied speed like, lightning. At once, the wound that she has been forcefully trying to heal overnight felt more than a newly opened wound, and the pain that had subdued when she was asleep now resurfaced, with much more intense impact of that other than the previous night. The visions and conversations that she had last with him played and echoed in her mind, clear and vivid, which had felt like she had been thrown punches and at the same time, had a mocking effect on her.

Appalled by such overwhelming agony, she sat up, hoping to somehow ease her discomfort. However, as soon as she sat upright, she felt the unsettling feeling in her stomach and before she could help herself, she ran into the nearest trash bin that was located further from her side, and quickly vomited in it.

_Ah morning sickness. _

Realizing that her mother could be at home and worrying for her after she did not went home last night,-which was not good for her health-she quickly dusted off the dirt and dried leaves on her skirt, pleated it hastily then ran her hands through her hair as an artificial comb to somehow fix her unruly messy raven black hair. In which after, she rushed off to the train station as fast as she could.

-;-

_7 months after_

"Miss Ayuzawa,1,2,3, breathe then push!" a middle-aged woman on her white coat conveying a calm face clearly instructed our favorite protagonist as she suffered from an agonizing feeling as she laid on a bed with blood all over her, as she went through laboring her first child.

"AHH!" who would have known that child labor would take so much strength and determination with it? Of course, only those who had gone through it themselves and now, she was one of those.

"Again, 1,2,3, PUSH!: the midwife instructed her again with much more intensity this time. New beads of sweats were forming on top of Misaki's forehead as she slowly breathed in and out before one hard push. "Aaahhh!" she shouted as she released her breathed and pushed, hard.

_I could do it._

And finally, she felt something being out of her.  
>"Uuuhaa uuuhaaa uuuhaa"<p>

It took all of her might to stay conscious as fatigue and pain condensed with each other inside her already sore being. In spite of that, she heard it, the cry of her baby, which she had been anticipating for already nine months. She never knew that even with the slightest cry, it would feel her heart with warmth and love for her child.

"Congratulations Ms. Ayuzawa for giving birth to such a healthy and handsome boy" someone, probably the midwife, said, all the while complimenting her newly born son, as she held out Misaki's new born wrapped in a white cloth to her. Misaki smiled, but her words were barely audible to her as she held her son close to her and gazed at him lovingly.

And with one lightning bolt, she saw _his _eyes reflected on his son's own orbs. It was a sudden recollection as her son eyes vehement innocent gaze continued to fixate on her. _His mother. _Unexpectedly, she felt a warm little hand caressing her fatigued face and that's when she realized a little gesture from her son as if to say '_Hello mom, Thank you for everything'. _The overwhelming feeling erupted deep inside her as she placed her face softly on her baby's pinkish cheek and gently caressed it against him with both eyes closed.

Truthfully, the labor was indeed a sacrifice that took all the courage and strength that she had in stored within years of constant exercise and work inside her. Had she not expected the pain, however; actual experience of something that you just read on books or hear on your neighbor's gossip was actually beyond unimaginable. Who would have thought that the mighty 'demon' president had gotten herself pregnant and almost lost her life while committing on into it? Worst, who would have foretold that she, the ultimate a man-hater, would conceive and labor a child out-of-wedlock at such a young age? Not one, not even she.

When she first learned about her condition, she was ecstatic yet, long before she had the chance to confide her pregnancy to the man whom she had given herself into, she saw and heard him reveal that everything about their relationship was a lie. What future could she and her child get from a bastard player who thought nothing but his damned pleasure? So, gathering up her lost courage and shattered dignity, she walked past him without notifying him that he was soon to have a baby. After that night, she hadn't seen him, not even his shadow. She heard from her colleagues that he transferred just after the day they cleared things between them. Not like she cared anymore, hell, she was too numb to even think straight! It would be a complete hypocrisy if she would not admit that she had not been miserable over the things that were going down on her during that worst time. Although it was difficult, she forced herself up, stood again and brushed off her anguishes. She carried on with her life as she received support and solace from the ones who truly cared for her.

When she couldn't hide her growing belly anymore, she stopped going to school. Sure it made a fuss over the teachers as to why a diligent and smart student like her would waste her opportunity in gaining education but, she had explained her situation to them and much to her amusement, instead of judging and uttering offensive words at her, her teachers and even her classmates had shown their support on her and thus, with so much contempt, she left her school promising to return back after the delivery.

The last thing she sacrificed was resigning from her work at maid-latte. It was the hardest thing to do with all her co-workers sadden expression and for god's sake! She loved and treasured her work! Like the support she had received from her school, she received as much support and understanding from everyone which had been enough of a compensation.

Now, as she held her ultimate treasure close to her, she just can't help but shed a tear for all that she had gone through. _It was all worth it_.

-;-

It was hours after her delivery, now she was transferred into a room with painted with white walls, a small wooden table on her right side which was propped with a single flower.

"You're finally awake!" the enthusiasm in her mom's voice was clear. Misaki scanned the room with her eyes only to notice that almost everyone was here. Minako, Suzuna, Hinata, Aoi, Sakura, Shizuko and her ex-coworkers.

"Excuse me everyone, the baby's here". A nurse in her white uniform entered and placed the baby right into Misaki's hands. "Such a cuute baby~!", Everyone gathered around Misaki's bed and had their glimpse of the newly born baby. "He got the color of your hair and he also got your cuteness, what shall you name him?"

It took her a moment to finally answer, truthfully, she had not thought of a name for her child.

Ah.

While caressing the pinkish cheek of the infant, she softly said, "It would be Ryuu"


	4. Meeting and Recognition

_I own the plot. The main characters aren't mine. _

_Though I wish Takumi was real. I'll claim him then. But maybe I won't after all, he is Misa-chan's property. Enough blabbering, let's get back to business :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>This board meeting would bore him to death.<p>

Though his stoic expression gave away nothing about his dilemma, Usui Takumi wanted more than anything to get out of the room and breathe some fresh air. But no, it was too melodramatic to walk out from these sly people contained within the room who wants nothing but to gain more money and prosper.

"I suggest we buy a land in _Hokkaido_. The place is suitable spot for this new hotel & resort."

Hokkaido?

The place sure sounds familiar but he hasn't been there before. _Has he?_

"Hokkaido? But the place is almost remote to the very least! We can't attract tourists to place as dead as that one." Takumi peeked over the man out of the corner of his eye. He noticed this one person has been going on against any possible locations for the new project, again, for some reasons.

Another man stood from his sit, looking frustrated as hell, raised his voice and asked "Then where do you suggest we build this resort?!" His hand rose up and pointed at Mr. Takamura to emphasize his meaning.

The man, named Mr. Takamura smirked. "I own an undeveloped beach resort in Shimonoseki. I can lend it to the company. The place is good and –"

_Scam bag. _

Takumi was slightly irked, how dare he try to manipulate them? Did that bastard believe he could casually advertise his property to them? But he was no fool, Takamura would gain millions of dollars _if _the Walker Corp. buys the 'underdeveloped beach resort'. _If, but there was never that possibility._

"-I could lead the whole construction as well. With my hands on this project, we could cut spending precious time over a lot of mundane paper works." He continued, voice coated with his hidden intent. Takamura hid the fact that this project would give him more benefits and profits than the company would receive itself. "What do you think vice president?"

_One word: Corruption._

The only reaction they got was a quirked eyebrow.

Their Vice President, Usui Takumi was an enigmatic man. Though he did not bear the name of the Walkers, he has proven himself to be the best in his field, excelling in every project they have assigned to him. He had closed multi-billion deals with plenty of their clients before and up to now. Rumors had it that he was next-in-line to be the president of the company, albeit being born illegitimately.

Despite being a child out of sordid forbidden love affair, he was an asset to the company, the best one at that.

Along with fame and all his intellect, he was not an easy man. To the eyes of many, he was considered dangerous.

Seconds after, the addressed vice president stood up and slowly made his way to Takamura.

"What do I think?" he asked when he was faced to face with Takamura then continued, "I despise corrupt businessmen; they fall down to the ground too low. They do not have a place in this company. Please refrain from playing such dirty strategies again; else you will not like the consequence."

Takamura grew stiff but regained his composure. _He can't let this bastard ruin his plans._"I'm not sure with what you want to imply , I was making a suggestion and I was asking for your opinion. I don't see any 'dirty strategies' contained with it." Triumph twinkled in the eyes of Takamura but his little victory was crushed almost immediately when Takumi spoke, words made entirely out of venom.

"I don't see why you try to keep up with your little charade. You think you can outsmart me by persuading us to buy your property so you could take advantage of it and gain benefits alone. Believe me, I've been to that place before, developed or underdeveloped, the place sure doesn't reach high quality standards." Takamura fell silent and his mouth was slightly hanging agape.

But Takumi wasn't quite finished yet." And oh, did anyone know that the beach resort you are advertising so fondly of is in a very big loan?" Wide-eyed and stricken, Takamura grew paler than ever possible. _How could he have known?_

"And you are in on a very huge debt. How unfortunate. But divulgence isn't of a good virtue ne? I can't say more."

Hands on his pocket with natural elegance only he could have mastered, Takumi smirked then proceeded to ignore the man before him. Nonchalantly, he faced his audience; he could _almost _taste the thick terror that has blanketed around the room.

This was what _will _happen when you try to make a fool out of Usui Takumi. _No one knew how _much _he knows. _And he makes sure he made use of what he knew, well.

"I, Usui Takumi will take this project personally into my hands, if none of you thinks otherwise." He glanced around the room; seeing that nobody dared to object, he went back to his chair and sat back coolly, retrieving the mask he wore awhile ago; face void of any hint of emotion, except boredom.

The people around him went back to their own business hastily, fearing of doing _anything_ that might trigger the _unpleasantness_ of Usui Takumi. He was indeed somewhat ruthless if he chose to, and no one wanted to be the receiving end of it.

Hokkaido.

_If I hadn't lost my memories then I would have known why the place felt so utterly familiar. _

-:-

He felt _relieved._

Relieved that she answered his proposal with a yes. And he was beyond ecstatic than what his facial expression has ever given away.

He loves _her _as much as she loves him. It felt right just to be with her. And everyone thought they're meant to _be, _even his grandfather, Gerard, his stepfather, and even his mother. The engagement was expected and soon marriage will follow afterwards.

His fiancée was everything. Sweet. Pure. Innocent. Perfect wife material and with a career to boot. He couldn't imagine being without her, ever. He remembered meeting her _first time_ in the hospital after his brain operation. The operation had been a success but it injured his brain. His memory, everything he learned before, he lost most of it. There was a problem in his reading and writing skills, to even distinguish left or right or even count numbers. His cognitive ability was greatly affected.

Then she showed up, dressed in all white, like his angel in disguise directly sent from heaven just for him.

Their first meeting started off with a fight; he was stubborn and he did not even know how to tie his shoelaces! Then when she taught him how, he was moved by her kindness, since then she helped him through everything, as he built himself from scratch. He fell in love, the rest was history.

And history brought him to where he was now.

With his arms securely wounded around her petite figure, he watched her tenderly as she smiled at their guests.

"What are you looking at blondie?" Finally, he had her attention.

He flashed her a grin- that could have melted the hearts of all the women that attended the party-and pressed his forehead against the back of her head. With a voice so soft, he whispered, "I am admiring the view."

She unlatched his arms that was around her and turned so she could face him. "That line is getting old. Be more creative. So, are you enjoying what you see?"

_Oh how much I love her._

"Very much." He kissed the top of her forehead with the silent unspoken promise of forever. Finally, she was officially his.

"I love you." She said, really meaning it.

Finally, he was hers. _Mine._

"I love you."

-:-

"Mama! Wake up, wake up. You promised we will go to the park today. Hey, wake up."

"Mmm. Five more minutes."

The little boy with unruly spiky blond hair pouted as he was trying to wake his mom up but to no vain. The sun was already high up in the sky and everything outside was warm and bright. He wanted very much to go out already and play but his mother was unfortunately remaining unresponsive. He was really starting to get frustrated, he couldn't wait to see his friends!

"Mama, wake up." This time he shook his mother hard as he could but she did not even stir. Suddenly, an idea came up. He would just do what his mother does when waking him up! He silently snickered at the thought. Little did everyone know that his mother was indeed very ticklish. Positioning his small fingers to his mother's tummy as slowly as he could, he counted one to three before starting the unexpected onslaught.

_One, two, three, here I come_-but what he least expected was his mother beating him to it.

His mother's hands were suddenly on the either side of his tummy and before he knew what was happening, she did what he was about to do. She started to tickle him.

"You naughty boy, what was that you were about to do huh?" She asked, imitating a man's voice. It came out weird and he couldn't help but giggle. He was being tickled some more and they were both laughing at the end of it. The irritation he felt earlier was easily thrown out of the window. Geez, how much he loved his mother.

When the laughter died down, his mother gave him a tight hug and greeted him good morning. They went out of bed and his mother ushered him to take a bath while she prepared breakfast for both of them. He reluctantly obeyed but only after a series of persuasion, mainly on his part. Now, while showering, he was slightly bothered by what food his mother would feed him. It was safest to say that even though he had the greatest mother on earth, her cooking skill was never one she could brag about.

Before, when he was really young, he remembered vaguely how his plate would contain either burned or undercooked meals and unluckily often on occasions, both. Though he never complained, his mother would apologize afterwards. They had so little back then so throwing it away was never an option and he would never do that to his mother. She worked hard for the money to buy him his food so he really appreciated his mother for it.

Thankfully, his mother's cooking gradually improved overtime. He witnessed as his mother cooked and cooked and cooked some more until she had eventually managed to prepare a decent meal.

Ryuu smiled, he realized he had many things to thank God for.

First, he was dearly loved by his mother; he has an uncle who spoils him, an aunt who bakes the best chocolate chip cookies in the whole wide world and a grandmother who cooks very well and tells the best stories ever. He also has Momo, his cute dog. What more can he ask for?

Oh yeah, he was not given an opportunity of ever having a father.

-;-

It had been two seeks since that eventful night. Fourteen days of pure happiness and bliss.

But what was he doing here, with a useless dead car in the middle of nowhere and with no source of communication? Right, because of his stupid ego, he had landed himself to this ordeal.

He was on his way to Hokkaido to settle business matters about the upcoming beach resort when his damned luck played tricks on him and his car busted right exactly where he saw only trees and endless asphalt as his company. Yep, not even a single soul.

"Yes send someone over to fix my car."

"Where exactly are you sir?" asked the owner of the beach resort he would soon own.

"I have no idea. Wait,-"He paused as he read the sign that was barely recognizable written on a wooden post."-Im in Osakacho street. Yeah. I think." His voice was stern but it was due to frustration. He wasn't mad or anything.

"You're actually already in Hokkaido sir, I'll send someone over immediately."He bid his goodbye and the call ended with a soft _beep _from the other line.

He took a deep breath and sighed. He was tired, more likely exhausted. He couldn't wait to sleep in a soft, comfortable bed and –

He was cut off from his train of thoughts when he heard a muffled sound. He turned his head and briefly scanned the area. There, he saw a child holding a small teddy bear huddled at the foot of a tree. The little boy was possible crying and he seemed to have not noticed the older man's presence.

Takumi started towards him, slowly, afraid to startle the boy.

_What was a little boy doing here?_

He was nearing where the child was when suddenly; the boy looked up, tears coming out from his innocent eyes. The boy had seen him, he was sure. He was slightly taken aback from where he stood when he saw a look of recognition from the kid. How odd, he has never seen him before, has he?

_But the boy sure looks familiar, _he thought.

What surprised him the most was when the boy stood up; panting slowly and tentatively took a few steps towards him. His stare was directed at him; recognition marred his immaculate face and called out.

"You're finally here, my alien daddy."

* * *

><p><em>Hi.<br>_

_Yes, this chapter update was very late. It took me a year to get things done. or was it more?_

_i dunno if anyone will read this again. _

_BTW, Hokkaido is actually a real place. and the second largest island in japan. But, lets pretend its somewhere off, faraway, and undeveloped ne? Like a little province okay?  
><em>

_The next chapter is already planned out. Ill write it even if it takes time. Though when will it be posted, I dunno._

_Reviews are love. _


End file.
